radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-366
Subject-36 When receiving messages from S-36, either on paper or audio, Associates are to call for reinforcements. If these options are not available, avoid being alone and especially in small spaces. Subject-36 is currently on the most wanted list. - Dr Bourbon Description S-36 seems to be a female version of ███, based upon its prosthesis, above normal reflexes and strength. Overall appearance is that of a young woman wearing clothes according to the latest trends in fashion within the local culture. Most notable features are here collapsible birdlike prosthetic legs and multiple tattoos of number-symbols that have been crossed out, covering her face, neck and shoulders. We suspect these numbers might represent Associates who have gone missing on previous expeditions. This matter is currently being investigated. Encounters Subject-36 always contacts her targets in advance before attacking. Either she leaves written messages, making her intentions clear, or contacts them directly through FM-radio-devices. These messages start off with a musical tune, followed by a string of numbers spoken out by a young woman. Down below an example of these radio messages. Recorded message Transcript of first recorded message after unknown tune starts playing''' ' “(tune simialir to Flowers in the Rain) ...8, 14, 68, 54, 121, 251… 8, 14, 68, 54, 121, 251 … 8, 14, 68, 54, 121, 251...” These Numbers correspond with the assigned numbers to the Associates. How S-36 acquired this information, or our Associates' frequency is unknown. An initial attack by S-36 usually follows within 24-hours. Based on encounters on Planes 007, 067, 155 and 269 it is assumed S-36 is able to move through Rifts, making her exceptionally dangerous. Also, for unknown reasons, S-36 seems to have it out for members of the Association. S-36 prefers to ambush her targets and engage them in melee combat, for which she seems especially designed. Associates noted she is very sadistic, enjoys immobilizing her targets before killing them. However, speed comes at the expanse of protection so most handguns can harm or damage her. See Log S-36 for an eyewitness account ' Transcript debriefing, Associate-8 on 1st of October 1889 by Dr Jenever 'Associate-8 returned with remaining Associates from Plane-007 where they were ambushed by S-36. ' '''‘ Welcome back, Associate.’ ‘Ahh, Didn’t think you cared Doctor.’ ‘Could you please take these seriously, for once’ (Associates slams fist on the table) ‘Let me tell you how serious I am, Doctor. Another two dead Associates at the hands of that, thing. What the hell was that?’ ‘... Well, that why we invited you here. To find out-’ ‘You know exactly what it is… It knows who we are, our numbers even. And whose numbers were those tattooed on her face?’ ‘We are investigating the matter.’ ‘That is not an answer, Doc!’ ‘Could you please just answer the questions’ (sigh) ‘Sure Doc.’ ‘Could you describe what attacked you?’ ‘Freaky looking lass with roughly build prosthetics limbs. Legs looked like those of a chicken.’ ‘A chicken. Like, bird legs?’ ‘Yeah, she was quick on her feet as well. Could jump, run and everything. Never fought anything like that before. Arms and hands looked more normal though. Used straight bladed knives to off **** and ********’ ‘What about her intelligence?’ ‘Human, I’d think. Too sadistic to be just a machine. Could see her smile as she cut into poor ’ ‘Please refrain from using real names, please’. ‘Oh, Fuck off. Is that all we are now? Numbers to be crossed off a ledger, Doc?’ ‘You know why… Associate?’ ‘Why don’t you just call me ██████, ey? Makes it a little more personal, partner. Equals, as we used to call it back when I joined the Association. Ow, but how times have changed.’ ‘I will not discuss this matter with you. What else can you tell me about-’ ‘She covered her faces with numbers. That creepy doll face has our numbers on it. Most are crossed out, but not all of them… She has your number too, Doctor...’of transcript Category:Aoi